Lay on this Earth Beside Me
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M.King. SG-1 ne réussit pas à changer le passé dans l'épisode 2010.


"Lay on this Earth Beside Me"

by Ruth M. King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Résumé : SG-1 ne réussit pas à changer le passé dans l'épisode 2010

Rating : PG-13

Spoilers : 2010

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

**Note de l'auteur** : Une fic du genre 'Et si' :) :) Basée sur les événements de 2010, ce qui aurait pu arriver si Sam n'avait pas réussi à envoyer le message à travers la Porte des étoiles.

Note du traducteur : je pensais en avoir fini avec l'épisode 2010 pour cette année, mais il faut croire que non !^^ Mais celle-ci est assez différente...

Un grand merci à Sam star pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Mme. l'Ambassadeur Joseph Faxton se redressa brusquement dans son lit, essayant de réprimer la nausée que son rêve avait provoquée. A côté d'elle, l'ambassadeur bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se demanda s'il fallait le déranger, mais se rendit compte rapidement que ce n'était pas le réconfort de ses bras qu'elle désirait. Doucement, précautionneusement, elle sortit du lit et descendit l'escalier à pas de loup. Parfois, le lait l'aidait à calmer son estomac et, pendant qu'il chauffait, elle zappa sur les informations. Même après trois mois, les gros titres étaient pleins de l'attaque terroriste avortée... et de l'homme qui allait mourir pour cela.

Les Aschen n'étaient pas partisans de l'utilisation de la peine capitale, mais dans ce cas précis, ils faisaient volontiers une exception. Il était un bouc émissaire, rien de plus. Avec deux morts et un troisième en exil, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur qui porter l'accusation... à moins que vous ne comptiez la femme qui était derrière l'attaque. Mais elle avait été acquittée de toute responsabilité. Son mari était intervenu en sa faveur... soutenue inopinément par l'homme qui la regardait avec colère dans l'écran de télé. Elle n'avait pas été responsable de ses actions... c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle avait été influencée par l'homme qui était autrefois son supérieur... il l'avait menacée. ... Toutes sortes d'histoires circulaient depuis des mois. Non pas que les Aschen lui refissent confiance... et ils ne la laisseraient plus jamais s'approcher de leurs ordinateurs.

Bien sûr, des rumeurs avaient circulé, racontant que les Aschen allaient détruire la race humaine. Cependant, l'excitation d'une vraie exécution publique en direct avait rapidement relégué cette histoire à des journaux dont la réputation était plus que discutable. Les journaux télévisés en avaient fait leur chou gras, dépeignant un tueur cruel, sans cœur. Un homme qui avait pété un plomb après la mort de son fils. Personne ne fut autorisé à savoir comment il réconfortait un enfant solitaire, comment il luttait pour les peuples de toute la galaxie, combien de vies il avait sauvées. Ses pensées devinrent plus personnelles, se rappelant la façon qu'il avait de sourire, comment il disait des choses rien que pour la faire rire... sa façon de la toucher.

Tendant la main, elle éteignit le téléviseur. Ceci n'aidait pas, elle était censée trouver des moyens de se détendre. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était de le voir, mais, apparemment, il n'acceptait aucun visiteur. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la vérité sur ce point... mais le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, il était probable qu'il essayait de la protéger.

Mon Dieu, elle devait partir d'ici. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être une prisonnière dans sa propre maison. Elle savait que ses moindres mouvements étaient minutieusement surveillés, juste au cas où elle serait impliquée dans une action subversive. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait perdu sa fibre de croisée. A cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Peut-être dans quelques années... de qui se moquait-elle ? Ceci avait été leur seule et unique chance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était de regarder son monde s'effacer et mourir.

« Chérie ? Chérie, es-tu réveillée ? »

La voix de son mari flotta jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

« Je suis dans la cuisine, » cria-t-elle.

Joseph Faxton apparut, se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil. Il déposa un baiser sur le visage qu'elle levait.

« Est-ce que tu es encore malade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » avoua-t-elle.

« Peut-être que tu devrais voir un médecin ? »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

Il prit le tabouret en face d'elle, et prit avec douceur ses mains.

« Sam, as-tu songé que les nausées matinales... eh bien, c'est l'un des signes de la grossesse. »

Elle sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Des larmes de colère. Comment osait-il dire cela ? Il se raccrochait désespérément à un semblant d'espoir pour apaiser sa conscience. Il savait fichtrement bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant... personne ne le pouvait.

« C'est possible, » contra-t-il.

« Uniquement si Janet m'a menti. J'ai vu les scans, Joe ! »

Sans autre mot, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il encore et encore, « je suis désolé. »

Ses tentatives pour la réconforter étaient gênantes. Ils n'avaient pas été intimes depuis des mois. Et Sam s'était demandée s'ils le seraient à nouveau. C'était difficile... surtout après qu'elle l'avait trahi. Elle resta dans ses bras, mais elle ne put se forcer à lui retourner son étreinte.

« Viens, retournons au lit, » dit-il.

Elle accepta sa demande. Le laissait la ramener dans la chambre et l'installer contre les oreillers.

« Joe ? » commença-t-elle comme il s'installait à côté d'elle.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. »

« Où ? »

« Quelque part... Tollana. Pourrais-tu t'occuper des visas pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai juste besoin... de m'en aller un moment. Sentir une autre planète sous mes pieds. »

« Mais Tollana ? »

« C'est un monde parfaitement sûr qui n'est pas partisane d'aider les autres civilisations... ce qui signifie qu'il est très improbable qu'ils m'aident à démarrer une révolution. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Je t'en prie ? »

Elle tendit la main, passant ses doigts dans les poils de son torse. Joe gémit au contact. Sam n'était pas opposée à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait vraiment, vraiment partir.

« Ceci ne marchera pas, » sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts vers le bas.

« Me séduire. »

« Je n'en aurai pas l'occasion pendant que je serai sur Tollana. »

« Tu... »

Il éclata de rire et la repoussa sur son dos, la pressant contre le matelas.

« Très bien... très bien... Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, cette fois. Reconnaissante qu'il veuille toujours se mettre en quatre pour elle. Ses supérieurs Aschen ne voudront pas qu'elle parte, mais Joe trouverait un moyen. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux

oOo

Janet Fraiser leva les yeux sur le ciel, remarquant, pas pour la première fois, qu'il était d'un bleu légèrement trop foncé. Elle soupira intérieurement, se demandant si elle reverrait un jour sa planète. Ces trois mois n'avaient pas été faciles. Les Aschen avaient envoyé des agents sur Chulak pour la retrouver, mais Janet avait réussi à avoir toujours un coup d'avance. C'était agréable de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas complètement oublié son entraînement militaire. Au bout du compte, elle avait recherché l'asile auprès d'un vieil allié de la Terre... et fait appel à quelques relations.

Obtenir des nouvelles de la Terre avait été difficile, mais elle avait découvert que ses amis étaient morts. Que Jack O'Neill allait être jugé... que Sam était retournée auprès de Joe. Janet ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou pas. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait été dans la position de Sam ? Au moins son amie était en vie pour continuer à lutter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela avait été pour rien. Le monde était toujours là... mais il n'appartenait plus à l'humanité.

Au-dessus d'elle, la Porte des étoiles se mit à tourner. Le design de cette Porte était étrange... aux lignes pures, élancées... certains diraient mieux que l'original. Du moins c'était ce que les gens d'ici lui avaient dit.

« Ca doit être Samantha, » dit son compagnon, inutilement.

Ils n'avaient plus tellement de visiteurs en provenance de la Terre. Quand les Aschen apparaissaient dans le paysage, il n'y avait pas tellement besoin de maintenir des relations avec d'autres alliés, surtout ceux qui ne désiraient pas partager.

« Juste à l'heure, » répondit Janet avec un sourire.

La Porte éclata à la vie et une silhouette unique la traversa. Sam... elle regarda autour d'elle, souriant quand elle vit ses amis.

« Janet, » dit-elle, acceptant l'étreinte de son amie.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers Nareem, le laissant l'étreindre de manière similaire.

« Venez, » dit l'homme. « J'ai préparé un logement... Et je sais que Shroedinger est impatient de vous voir. »

« Il vit encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, oui, je pense qu'il aura... »

« Quinze ans ? »

« Correct. Ceci est vieux pour son espèce ? »

Janet resta un peu en arrière alors que Nareem les escortait à travers la place, vers l'un des élégants buildings. Elle était surprise par les changements subis par Sam au cours des trois mois. En vérité, son amie n'avait pas bonne mine. Sam avait toujours été mince, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais c'était plus que cela. Il y avait un manque d'énergie en elle. Comme si elle avait perdu beaucoup plus que deux amis... comme si son monde s'était écroulé.

L'appartement que Nareem avait trouvé pour Sam était magnifique. Sam parut contente. Elle fit le tour, touchant les meubles du bout des doigts, plongeant sa main dans le mur d'eau qui dominait un coin de la pièce principale.

« Est-ce que ceci vous convient ? » demanda Nareem.

« Oui, merci, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je reviens tout de suite avec des rafraîchissements. »

Sam se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près et Janet se percha sur rebord de la fenêtre.

« Il a toujours le béguin pour toi, » sourit-elle.

Un rire las fut sa seule réponse. Les yeux de Sam étaient fermés et pendant un long moment, rien ne fut dit.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Janet.

« Tout est allé de travers, » commença Sam. « J'ai entendu des tirs, j'ai accouru, mais c'était trop tard. Teal'c était mort, Daniel était mort, je pensais que Jack l'était aussi. J'ai pris le message de sa main... mais Joe m'a suivie. Il a ordonné la fermeture de la Porte et le blocage du système de défense. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à travers. »

« Je suis désolée Sam. »

« Moi aussi. »

Nareem revint avec de la nourriture et une carafe de jus de fruit. Il apporta aussi Shroedinger qui, malgré leur longue séparation, s'installa rapidement sur les genoux de Sam. Elle ignora la nourriture, mais sembla se détendre légèrement alors qu'elle caressait le chat. Il répondit en ronronnant bruyamment.

« N'avez-vous pas faim, Samantha ? » demanda Nareem, paraissant inquiet.

« Ca semble délicieux, mais je me suis sentie un peu nauséeuse, aussi je ferais mieux de ne rien manger pour le moment. »

« Peut-être quelque chose de différent ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je mangerai quelque chose plus tard. »

« Très bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Janet se leva pour le suivre.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est juste un problème gastrique, » la rassura-t-elle.

« J'aimerais en être juge. Les Aschen sont connus pour utiliser des armes biologiques. Peut-être que tu devrais voir l'un des docteurs Tollan. »

« On dirait Joe... sauf qu'il pense que je suis enceinte. Parfois cet homme ne sait pas faire face à la réalité. »

« Viens. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Avec une grande réticence, Sam délogea Shroedinger de ses genoux et suivit Janet hors de la pièce.

L'examen fut rapide et complet. Janet regarda par-dessus l'épaule du docteur, sachant suffisamment maintenant pour interpréter les résultats.

« Je vais lui dire, » fut son seul ordre.

Janet n'aimait pas qu'on lui prouve qu'elle avait eu tort, surtout quand elle avait été si fichtrement sûre. Comment diable allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à Sam ?

« Alors ? » demanda Sam, « Je n'ai pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas de problème... mais ces résultats... je suis un peu surprise. »

« Janet ? »

« Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à ton appartement... »

« Dis-le moi. »

« Joe avait raison. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es enceinte. »

« Mais tu disais... »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont c'est arrivé. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que peut-être quelques uns de tes ovules sont restés viables et que tu as eu juste de la chance. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Janet leva l'image imprimée du scan. Le fœtus était bien visible. Sam tendit des doigts tremblants, caressant l'image.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir, » murmura-t-elle, laissant tomber sa main.

« Sam... »

« Je te verrai demain matin. »

Elle sortit du centre médical et retourna à son appartement. Janet ne la suivit pas. Il était clair que Sam voulait rester seule. Qui ne le voudrait pas étant donné les circonstances ? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Sam n'avait absolument pas été enceinte lorsque Janet l'avait examinée la première fois. Et sûrement que les Aschen ne se seraient pas contentés de ne stériliser que les femmes.

oOo

Sam retourna en courant à son appartement, ignorant les regards surpris qu'elle recevait. Personne sur Tollana ne semblait jamais se presser.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Au début elle avait pensé qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avoir des enfants... maintenant elle était enceinte. Elle avait fait suffisamment de tests de grossesse pour savoir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être enceinte la première fois qu'elle avait parlé à Janet à Washington. Et, mis à part la nuit dernière, elle n'avait eu de rapport sexuel qu'une autre fois. Malheureusement, la personne avec qui elle avait eu ce rapport sexuel n'avait pas été son mari.

Son appartement était calme, protégé de l'agitation extérieure. Sam se roula en boule dans un fauteuil, tenant Shroedinger... essayant de ne pas se rappeler...

ooo

_Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Pas ici. Pas cette nuit. Pas après tout ce que Joe lui avait dit. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment avaient-ils pu accepter cela ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Elle n'était pas en colère... elle était au-delà de la colère. Son visage était tellement trempé de larmes qu'elle pouvait à peine voir où elle conduisait. La maison de Janet se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville et il fallut à Sam un moment, même s'il était très tard. Elle crut que ses larmes se seraient taries, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le temps qu'elle frappe à la porte de Janet, elle arrivait à peine à respirer._

_Ce ne fut pas Janet qui ouvrit la porte._

_Sam se recula quand elle vit qui c'était. Même après ce changement apparent d'avis, elle ne voulait pas particulièrement lui parler. Elle pensait qu'il la rejetterait à nouveau... lui dire de retourner auprès de Joe._

_« Mon Dieu... Sam... »_

_Il saisit son bras et la fit entrer dans la maison, juste comme elle était sur le point de se retourner._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il vous a blessée ? »_

_« Non... non... je... »_

_Sam savait qu'elle était quasiment incohérente. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ce que Joe avait fait ? Elle frissonnait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne faisait pas si froid que cela dehors. Jack était l'image même de l'inquiétude. Toute la méfiance, toute la haine était partie de ses yeux alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer sur le canapé, l'enveloppant dans le plaid que Janet gardait sur le dossier._

_« Où est Janet ? » demanda Sam, se rappelant qui elle était venue voir._

_« Pas ici... Elle a décidé de passer la nuit avec Daniel. »_

_« Je ferais mieux de partir. »_

_« Non, Sam, restez. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. »_

_« Je devrais partir, » répéta-t-elle, mais Jack la força avec douceur à se rasseoir sur le canapé._

_« Allez, racontez-moi. Peut-être que je pourrais aider. Est-ce que Joe ne peut pas obtenir le GDO ? »_

_« Il l'aura. »_

_« Alors nous sommes prêts. A cette heure-ci demain... eh bien... qui sait où nous serons ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça, » s'entendit-elle confesser._

_Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas la pousser davantage. En d'autres circonstances, Sam était certaine qu'il l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour une étreinte. Maintenant, il gardait ses distances et, à cet instant, Sam n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'éloigner autant. Ce n'était pas uniquement Joe. Et, à cette minute, elle voulait tant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras._

_« Vous voulez du café, du thé ou quelque chose ? Je pense que Janet a du chocolat quelque part, » offrit-il._

_« Du thé, » dit-elle. N'importe quoi pour empêcher ses dents de claquer._

_« Vous promettez que vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrai ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_Assez étrangement, elle n'avait plus l'envie pressante de s'enfuir. Il revint avec un mug fumant de thé. Sam l'étreignit avec reconnaissance, laissant la chaleur s'infiltrer dans son âme._

_« Prête à en parler ? » demanda-t-il, gentiment._

_« Il savait, Jack. Tout ce temps, il savait. »_

_« Savait quoi ? »_

_« Que les Aschen prévoyaient de stériliser la population. D'après lui, ils ne s'étaient mis d'accord que pour un petit pourcentage, mais... »_

_« Ils ont quand même accepté... les fils de putes ! »_

_Elle pouvait dire que Jack avait des difficultés à croire que quelqu'un puisse accepter un tel marché._

_« Je sais. Tout ce temps, nous essayions d'avoir des enfants et il n'a jamais pensé que ceci pouvait en être la raison... ou peut-être qu'il y avait pensé et qu'il m'utilisait juste... je ne sais plus, Jack. »_

_« Hé... hé... hé... Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas comme ça. »_

_« Pourquoi défendez-vous mon salaud de mari ? »_

_« Je suis un mec ? »_

_Sam ne put se retenir... elle se mit à rire._

_« Vous m'avez manqué, » avoua-t-elle entre ses gloussements. _

_« Vous aussi, » sourit Jack._

_Il tendit la main, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue, caressant la peau douce. Sam se rappela soudain le temps qu'ils avaient passé en tant que Thera et Jonah. Comment ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Elle s'approcha de lui, laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule, lui permettant de caresser ses cheveux avec délectation._

_Ceci était ce qui était destiné, Jack et elle, ensemble. Pas de mots amers, pas de récriminations, juste la liberté d'aimer... aimer... Sam se redressa. Elle l'aimait toujours. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qui était arrivé, elle était toujours amoureuse de cet homme. Combien était-ce idiot ? Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, même si Joe n'était pas entré dans le paysage, ils n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble. Il l'aurait rendue folle en moins de six mois._

_« Ecoutez, Janet a préparé la chambre d'ami pour moi, pourquoi ne le prenez-vous pas ? Je m'étendrai sur le canapé, » offrit-il._

_« Merci. »_

_Elle ôta la couverture de ses épaules et se mit à se lever. La main de Jack dans les siennes la ramena à ses côtés._

_« Ca va s'arranger, » lui dit-il. « Demain... qui sait. Vous et Joe, vous vous reverrez probablement encore et aurez... je ne sais pas... une douzaines de gamins ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« Et j'espère que vous m'en empêcherez cette fois, » répondit-elle._

_« Sam ? »_

_« Joe a trahi la race humaine, Jack. C'est l'homme que j'ai épousé. Je crois que je ne suis pas un très bon juge des caractères. »_

_« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est un homme bien. »_

_« Oui, mais j'ai laissé un autre homme bien glisser entre mes doigts. Un qui avait le courage de se battre pour ses convictions et avait confiance en ses instincts. Il m'a demandé mon aide et je lui ai tourné le dos. »_

_« Peut-être qu'il aurait dû essayer plus fort, » marmonna Jack._

_« Mais vous voyez, ces personnes étaient censées s'aimer... pas vraiment une fin heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il lui avait fallu dix ans pour confesser qu'il avait eu raison, mais il n'y avait pas de triomphe dans ses yeux, juste une profonde tristesse._

_« Oh, Sam, » souffla-t-il, l'attirant plus près._

_Sam savait que ceci était dangereux. Elle avait besoin d'attention à cet instant et Jack était là pour elle. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle inhala son odeur. S'émerveillant à quel point, au cœur de la cité, il réussissait encore à sentir l'herbe, le vent et les pins. Ceci était ce qui était censé être. Ses mains cachées dans les plis de sa chemise, Sam ôta les anneaux de son doigt et les fourra dans sa poche._

_Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, un autre sur sa joue. Sam fut celle qui tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Doux, passionné... sa langue entra dans sa bouche, glissant sensuellement contre la sienne. Sam sentit son corps se presser davantage contre le sien, bougeant avec lui, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent un instant. Se dévisageant avec une certaine surprise. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler... probablement pour s'excuser, mais Sam l'arrêta, l'embrassant à nouveau._

_Ce n'était pas l'heure des mots. Ils avaient dit tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit. C'était encore interdit, mais cela avait toujours été ainsi... et, si tout se passait comme prévu demain, rien de ceci importerait, de toute façon._

_« Reste, » lui dit-il, essoufflé, quand ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras de l'autre._

_« Je ne peux pas, » dit-elle, rassemblant ses vêtements._

_« Rien qu'une heure. Laisse-moi te tenir pendant ce temps-là. »_

_Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Ils se mirent au lit, dans la chambre d'ami. Les bras serrés autour de l'autre, murmurant des mots doux. Elle resta plus qu'une heure... surtout parce que Jack insista pour 'l'aider' pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, l'eau brûlante tombant autour d'eux, noyant ses cris._

_Finalement, Sam dût rentrer chez elle. Dans un lit qui était froid par comparaison. Vers un homme qui l'avait trahie, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait._

ooo

... Sam se réveilla dans l'aube fraîche, froide, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage. Pour une raison ou une autre, l'odeur de Jack était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Elle pensait presque que si elle tendait la main, il serait là à ses côtés. Mais il n'était pas là... il pourrissait dans une cellule, dans le couloir de la mort.

Elle glissa sa main sur son corps, essayant de sentir le changement dans ses contours. Comment avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour rater les signes ? Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle prenait du poids. Mince, elle était même allée jusqu'à faire un régime. Il y avait un bébé qui grandissait en elle. Un enfant qu'elle ne pouvait pas apporter dans ce monde... pas son monde à elle. A moins qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose pour le changer.

oOo

Jack était couché sur le dos, fixant le plafond... comme il l'avait fait au cours des cent et quelques jours, se demandant où cela s'était mal passé. Pas pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû rester dans le Minnesota et acheter un chien. Si Carter n'était pas venue et n'avait pas battu ses yeux bleus... il avait essayé, vraiment essayé de dire non. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas été capable ?

Il changea de position sur son lit étroit, ramassant le journal, se demandant ce qu'ils disaient aujourd'hui sur lui. C'était les foutaises habituelles, mais il trouvait les gros titres vaguement amusants. Certains des trucs qu'ils l'accusaient d'avoir fait... ils étaient risibles. Secouant la tête, il feuilleta à travers le reste du journal, parfois il y avait une photo de Sam... Là, à la page dix, Sam avec son Joe, son salopard de mari. Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée à regarder la photo. Les nouvelles disaient qu'elle avait quitté la Terre. Elles ne mentionnaient pas où. Joe l'avait accompagnée au terminal de la Porte des étoiles. Jack se retrouva à la comparer avec les photos précédentes. Fixant chaque contour dans sa mémoire. Elle paraissait fatiguée, presque malade... triste, espéra-t-il.

Il découpa soigneusement la photo et la mit avec les autres. Peut-être que c'était un chouïa obsessionnel, mais cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Il voulait garder des photos de Sam, et alors ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se retrouver dans une situation pire que la présente. Il était content que Joe ait réussi à la garder hors de ce gâchis, mais parfois il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue lui rendre visite.

Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été la plus brillante idée qui soit, mais il n'avait pas cru que cela l'aurait stoppée. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste fâchée contre lui d'avoir pris tous les torts. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Deux de ses amis étaient morts et il n'allait pas voir mourir un troisième quand elle n'était pas obligée. C'était pourquoi il avait accepté la suggestion de Joe. C'était une chose que l'Ambassadeur et lui avait sans aucun doute en commun. Ils voulaient tous les deux protéger Sam... même si elle n'en était pas vraiment reconnaissante. Peu importait à quelle point elle était forte, et il savait qu'elle était fichtrement forte, être en prison n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle soit derrière des barreaux... la lumière de ses yeux s'estompant jour après jour. Non, ceci n'était pas pour elle. De plus, si Sam était toujours libre, elle pourrait trouver un moyen d'essayer encore. Et elle le ferait, il en était sûr.

Jack avait souvent été en position de contempler sa mort. Ceci était différent. Ceci était une lente dégradation de son âme, de laquelle il n'y aurait pas de sursis. Aucune chance que Carter charge ces collines avec une demi-douzaine de Marines pour l'arracher aux griffes de la mort.

Il avait déjà été dans des prisons, et comparées aux autres, cette cellule n'était pas mal. C'était ironique, vraiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait été là, il était venu voir Maybourne. Il passa du temps à se demander vaguement ce qu'il en était advenu de cette petite fouine. Probablement vivant la grande vie quelque part. Qui a dit que les méchants ne gagnaient jamais ? Maybourne, certainement. Il y avait probablement des gens à l'extérieur qui étaient disposés et pouvaient acheter ses services. Comme un chat, cette petite vermine retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas tellement de gens qui réussissait à sortir du couloir de la mort.

Malgré l'aspect démoralisant d'être là où il était, Jack était trop bien entraîné pour se laisser aller. La routine était la clé et, ici, c'était relativement facile. Après tout, il avait vécu seul la plus grande partie de ces dix dernières années. Il était très doué pour apprécier sa propre compagnie. Bien sûr, il devait être prudent et ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des lieux sombres dans sa psyché...

Jack était au milieu de ses exercices matinaux quand un des gardes l'appela. Il crut que c'était encore son avocat, avec un nouvel appel. Le type était jeune et ne savait pratiquement rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la raison pour laquelle Jack ne fit rien de plus que s'essuyer avec une serviette avant de se laisser menotter et escorter hors de sa cellule.

« Sam ? »

Elle était assise à table, ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, donnant l'impression qu'elle aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs...

« Bonjour, Jack, » dit-elle.

Feignant la nonchalance, il balança sa jambe par-dessus la chaise en face d'elle et s'y assit.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment allez-vous ? » contra-t-elle.

« Super... oui... détendu... vous savez, le masseur ici est fantastique. »

« Jack... »

« Si vous vous souciiez tant de savoir comment j'allais, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... vous étiez trop occupée à jouer à la famille heureuse avec l'Ambassadeur Joe ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous ne vouliez pas me voir ! »

« Je ne voulais... ? »

Jack prit conscience que leur dispute attirait une attention non désirée, aussi il baissa la voix, se penchant vers elle.

« Bien sûr que je voulais vous voir ! » siffla-t-il.

« Attendez une minute... Joe disait... »

« Joe... ? »

« Merde. »

Il rit intérieurement d'un petit rire narquois. On dirait que quelqu'un allait avoir des problèmes quand Sam rentrerait à la maison.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam changea de position, mal à l'aise. Sa main alla se poser sur son abdomen et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. Jack en resta bouche bée. Il faillit dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta à temps. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache. Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter le dessus de la table, en un rythme nerveux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, mais elle sut rapidement ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle. « Je voulais juste voir si vous désiriez quelque chose. »

« Sortir de là ! »

« Jack... »

« C'est vrai, pas question que l'Ambassadeur Joe arrange ça. »

« Soyez raisonnable ! »

« Raisonnable. Je suis coincé ici pour avoir voulu sauver la race humaine ! »

« Ne recommencez pas. Les Aschen n'ont été rien d'autre sinon une bénédiction ! »

« C'est ça. Eh bien, vous savez quoi... qu'ils aillent se faire voir... et vous aussi... foutez le camp d'ici ! »

Elle resta là, sans bouger. Têtue jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Alors sortez-moi de là ! » hurla-t-il.

Ils le ramenèrent à sa cellule. Jack se jeta sur sa couchette, fourrant son visage dans l'oreiller, cachant son sourire. Même quand il mourrait, une part de lui vivrait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sam lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant alors ceci... ceci était un miracle, pur et simple. Bien sûr, il y avait l'aspect mâle en ceci... il l'avait définitivement emporté sur Joe. Au moins l'un d'eux ne tirait pas à blanc.

Mais il y avait un côté mélancolique à ses pensées. Voici un enfant qu'il ne verrait pas grandir, qui ne l'appellerait jamais papa. Mais peut-être que Sam trouverait un peu de bonheur, une raison pour continuer à lutter. Un enfant n'allait pas beaucoup aider l'humanité, mais... qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

oOo

Sam se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, le cœur gonflé. Elle s'était longtemps demandée si elle devait aller voir Jack, mais elle était contente de l'avoir fait et de lui avoir dit... et qu'il soit content. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était servi du Morse... c'était un miracle que l'un ou l'autre s'en rappelle. Quand Jack s'était mis au début à tapoter sur la table, elle avait cru que c'était juste la nervosité. La dispute l'avait bien dissimulé et elle doutait que quiconque serait soupçonneux.

« Reste en sécurité. »

C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait dite. Et c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Pas maintenant. Elle savait, plus que jamais, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jack mourir.

Joe n'était pas à la maison. Probablement une bonne chose. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de la façon dont elle allait s'occuper de lui pour l'avoir trahie une deuxième fois. Peut-être que celle-ci n'était pas de la proportion cataclysmique de la première, elle ne pouvait que se demander combien d'autres choses il lui avait dissimulé, et ce qu'il ferait dans le futur. Remarquez, elle n'était pas tout à fait innocente. Elle se passa la main sur son ventre une fois encore, un geste qui était devenu de plus en plus familier. Oui, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir couché avec Jack, mais elle ne put retenir un frisson aux conséquences.

Au cours de sa carrière dans l'Air Force, il n'y avait jamais eu le temps pour les enfants. Quand elle avait pris sa retraite militaire et épousé Joe, commencer une famille avait été une des priorités. Découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait pas... les mots lui manquèrent. Ceci était un miracle. Un doux, un merveilleux miracle. Elle était perdue dans ses rêves. Imaginant les premiers mots de son enfant, ses premiers pas... les vacances, les pique-niques, les matchs. Un futur auquel Sam était déterminée à donner une chance. Et la première chose qu'elle devait faire était de sauver Jack.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas fait de recherche sérieuse et la recherche sur internet avait été le domaine de Daniel, cependant il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver le site voulu. Elle laissa un message pour Hutch, puis il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

Joe rentra tard à la maison ce soir-là. Il rentrait souvent tard, faisant des heures supplémentaires pour compenser ce qui était vu par ses employeurs comme une aberration temporaire. Il resta silencieux pendant tout le dîner, et Sam avait le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas content de quelque chose. Elle dut attendre jusqu'au dessert avant qu'il ne lui fasse part de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Tu es allée voir O'Neill, aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Sam. Il n'y avait pas lieu de nier le fait.

« Sam, sais-tu combien ça fait tâche ? »

« Je sais. »

« Après tous les problèmes que nous avons eus... »

« Il va mourir, Joe, et c'est moi qui devrait être là-bas, pas Jack. »

« Dieu, Sam, il y avait déjà assez de rumeurs sur toi et lui. Ne donne pas à la presse de quoi mettre de l'huile sur le feu. »

Sans le vouloir, Sam lâcha sa cuillère. Quelles rumeurs ? Personne ne pouvait être au courant pour le bébé... n'est-ce pas ?

« Tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé pensaient que vous aviez une sorte de liaison... est-ce le cas ? »

Sam sentit son visage rougir.

« Oh, mon Dieu, c'était vrai. Tu avais une liaison avec ton supérieur. »

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il se référait au passé, il y a dix ans, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

« Non, Joe. Je peux honnêtement dire que le Colonel O'Neill et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble pendant que nous étions au SGC. Je ne l'ai revu qu'il y a trois mois. »

« Bien. Alors tu n'auras aucun problème à rester loin de lui. »

Quelque chose dans son ton l'agaça. La jalousie du mâle était une chose... mais il agissait comme s'il l'avait gagnée, comme une sorte de trophée.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir... parce que tu étais jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sam... »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Peut-être que je voulais juste dire au revoir à mon ami ! »

« Sam... »

Elle repoussa sa chaise en arrière, jetant sa serviette sur la table. Rester dans la même pièce que son mari n'était pas favorable à sa colère du moment.

« Je vais au lit ! » annonça-t-elle. « Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. »

Les hormones. Cela devait être les hormones. Elle alla au lit seule cette nuit-là et Joe fut bien avisé de ne pas tenter de la rejoindre. Sam savait qu'elle aimait Joe. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à rationaliser cet amour avec ses actions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cet aspect de sa personnalité auparavant ? Ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait. C'était Joe, après tout, qui l'avait persuadée de couper les ponts avec Jack. Est-ce que cela avait été la jalousie aussi ?

Sam était au supermarché quand 'Hutch' la contacta. Elle le reconnut à peine derrière la barbe et les cheveux gris, mais elle eut encore l'envie pressante de tirer une balle dans sa tête... ou de fourrer sa tête dans les tomates.

« Major Carter... ou devrais-je dire Mme. l'Ambassadeur ? » La voix familière lui donna la chair de poule.

« Dr. Carter fera l'affaire, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Soyez gentille, docteur. C'est vous qui m'avez appelé, vous vous rappelez ? Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Dieu merci. »

« Alors, quel que soit ce que vous voulez de moi, je devine que c'est assez sérieux. »

« Oui. »

« Rien à voir avec la situation actuelle de Jack ? »

« Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. »

« Si vous avez assez d'argent... ça n'arrivera pas. »

Apparemment la date de l'exécution fut décidée en un rien de temps. L'avocat de Jack avait tenté de faire appel, mais il y avait peu de chance. Sam observa tout cela de loin. Ne voulant pas mettre en péril sa position précaire en allant le revoir. Joe et elle ne mentionnèrent pas Jack, mais comme un autre mois passa, Sam commença à trouver qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler son état. Il y avait une bosse là où il n'y avait eu que de la chair ferme et plate. Elle ne sut pourquoi, l'évidence physique fit paraître tout cela terriblement réel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Joe ne le remarque.

Trouver l'argent pour Maybourne fut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Quand elle s'était mariée, Sam avait transféré tout ce qu'elle avait sur un compte joint, auquel elle ne pouvait pas accéder sans que Joe le remarque. Aussi elle commença à vendre des choses. Quelques bijoux par-ci par-là. Des cadeaux onéreux que Joe lui avait achetés pendant qu'il lui faisait la cour. Valeur sentimentale, peut-être, mais pas tant que cela, pas assez. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu avoir quelqu'un de moins cher, mais, pour une raison étrange, elle avait confiance en Maybourne. Au moins il n'était pas un facteur inconnu. Il ferait le boulot et le ferait bien. Il n'y avait personne de mieux... excepté peut-être Jack.

« Il vous manque quelques dollars, » commenta Maybourne en comptant les billets dans l'enveloppe.

« Je sais, » avoua Sam.

Il la repoussa sur la table.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste ça, » dit-elle, ôtant son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles, les ajoutant au liquide.

Maybourne prit la bague de fiançailles, étudiant la pierre intensément.

« Jolie, » sourit-il.

Oui, elle était jolie. Et Dieu seul savait ce que Joe allait dire quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle ne la portait plus.

oOo

Avec une ironie parfaite, les Aschen aidèrent à décider du destin de Jack O'Neill. Mowlem ne trouvait pas qu'une injection létale était une méthode d'exécution satisfaisante. Apparemment, les Aschen avait des façons bien plus intéressantes de s'assurer de la mort d'un homme. Et en ce cas précis, ils décidèrent que la punition devait être à la hauteur du crime.

A midi, Jack serait emmené au JR Reed Space Terminal, le lieu de son exécution. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire. Au moins il verrait le monde extérieur une dernière fois... même si ce n'était qu'à travers la vitre du van qui le transportait de la prison. Pendant un bref instant, il sentit même le soleil sur son visage, lorsqu'il fut sorti du véhicule et introduit dans le bâtiment. Il devrait en être reconnaissant, se dit-il.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été là, il avait failli mourir... ce qui était assez drôle quand vous y réfléchissiez. Il se souvenait d'être couché là, sur les marches, devant la Porte des étoiles, les yeux ouverts, incapable de bouger... sachant qu'ils avaient échoué.

Jack n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se souvenir. La place était remplie de monde. Partout où il se tournait, les flashs crépitaient. Quelqu'un mit une veste sur sa tête, le protégeant des lumières. Les gens criaient, hurlaient leur haine de lui. Vous deviez admirer les Aschen, ils savaient comment manipuler une foule. Il n'y avait personne dans ce bâtiment qui ne pensait qu'il était le diable incarné. Soudain, il fut devant la Porte des étoiles, faisant face à la foule.

Maintenant que sa vie se résumait à quelques minutes, Jack se sentit plus qu'un peu effrayé. Ses yeux scrutèrent la foule et il fut récompensé par la vision de Sam. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne. Ou, plus précisément, il s'était attendu à ce que Joe tente de l'en empêcher. En ce qui était probablement son dernier geste irrévérencieux, il lui fit signe de la main. Ses gardes, le tirèrent en arrière, le forçant à monter les marches pour qu'il soit devant la Porte.

Il avait vu des gens mourir de cette façon, désintégrés lorsque la Porte des étoiles s'activait. Pour ce qui était de la mort... au moins c'était rapide et sans douleur... et beaucoup moins salissant que d'autres méthodes. Au moins de cette façon, tout ce qu'ils auraient à enterrer seraient ses chaussures... à moins que quelqu'un dans la foule ne chausse du 46...

Quelqu'un se mit à parler, mais Jack coupa le son. A la place, il se concentra sur Sam. Se perdant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Elle pleurait. Les gardes quittèrent ses côtés et Jack fut laissé seul. Il pouvait entendre les chevrons de la Porte s'enclencher... à tout moment, maintenant.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Pourquoi cela prenait-il si longtemps ?

Quatre.

Cinq.

Dieu, même lui pouvait composer l'adresse plus vite que cela, et il n'était pas doué pour retenir les adresses de Porte.

Six.

Jack ferma les yeux.

Sep...

Oh, Dieu. La douleur se répandit en lui comme une onde.

Oh, Dieu... Oh... Il était étendu sur les marches, serrant son épaule gauche. Le kawoosh étant passé juste au-dessus de sa tête. Quiconque lui avait tiré dessus avait un sacré sens du timing. La Porte derrière lui était toujours active. Personne n'avait pensé à la fermer. Les gens couraient et criaient, alors que les forces de sécurité tentaient d'appréhender le tireur invisible.

« Jack... Jack, tu dois te lever. »

Quelqu'un tirait sur son bras valide. Essayant de le mettre sur ses pieds.

« Nous avons trente secondes avant que les systèmes de sécurité n'entrent en action. »

Il tenta de se redresser, utilisant le bras de Sam comme appui. Elle se tenait à côté de lui, un paquetage sanglé sur son dos.

« Viens, » dit-elle et elle l'entraîna à travers la Porte des étoiles.

oOo

Le monde dans lequel la Porte les transporta était indéfinissable. Des arbres et de la pluie... cela aurait pu être n'importe où. Sam ne prévoyait pas de rester assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Elle déposa Jack avec précaution, et se précipita sur le DHD. Cela s'était bien mieux passé qu'elle n'aurait osé rêver. Sa conscience eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à Maybourne, bien qu'elle réalisât qu'il était probablement à l'autre bout de la cité à l'heure qu'il était, assis dans un café en train de siroter un cappuccino. Il était, après tout, un professionnel.

Jack ne semblait pas aller très bien. La blessure était délicate, même si elle ne menaçait pas sa vie. Rapidement, elle entra l'adresse. Plus vite ils seraient hors d'ici, plus vite elle pourrait y faire quelque chose.

« On m'a tiré dessus, » marmonna-t-il lorsqu'elle l'aida à se relever.

« Oui, Jack. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était le seul moyen. »

Ensemble, ils traversèrent la Porte des étoiles vers un autre monde. Cette fois, l'air était sec, chaud... et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une demi-douzaine de MP5. Les armes avaient été laissées là il y a une décennie, mais on s'en était bien occupé... et les hommes savaient visiblement comment les utiliser. En dépit de la défaite des Goa'uld, les Abydoniens restaient en alerte.

« Mon nom est Samantha Carter... » commença Sam.

Les hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, confus.

« Voici Jack O'Neill... nous cherchons Skaara. »

Le nom éveilla un certain intérêt, cependant les armes restèrent pointées sur Jack et Sam. On leur fit signe de s'éloigner de la Porte des étoiles et de sortir à l'extérieur, dans la chaleur du désert.

« Cet homme a besoin d'être soigné ! » dit Sam tentant de les arrêter.

Mais personne ne sembla intéressé à l'écouter. Jack faisait de son mieux pour rester à la hauteur, mais il était clair qu'il avait des problèmes. Sam n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quelle distance se trouvait la cité par rapport à la Porte des étoiles, mais elle savait que c'était à quelques heures de marche. Ce à quoi elle aurait dû penser avant de l'exposer délibérément à être blessé. Remarquez, si quelqu'un pouvait survivre une marche à travers le désert avec une balle à l'épaule, c'était Jack O'Neill.

Sam, elle-même, commença rapidement à ressentir les effets de la chaleur. Cela avait été une journée froide à Washington et Sam était vêtue en accord. Avant peu, elle s'était débarrassée de sa veste et avait noué son chemisier sous ses seins. En addition, ses chaussures n'étaient pas des plus pratiques, mais les ôter aurait eu pour résultat des brûlures aux pieds, aussi elle souffrit en silence. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour ses rangers de l'armée...

Jack était à peine mieux loti. Sa tenue de prison était faite d'un tissu lourd, sombre... rendue encore plus sombre par la sueur qu'il transpirait. Il serait terriblement déshydraté quand tout ceci serait terminé. Ses préparatifs n'avaient pas été complètement inutiles. Au moins, elle avait réussi à empaqueter une bouteille d'eau. Elle en donna en grande partie à Jack, se disant qu'il en avait davantage besoin qu'elle. Pour une fois, il ne se plaignit pas. Preuve qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Il trébucha à côté d'elle, serrant son épaule blessée.

Ils atteignirent la mine après une heure, le périple jusqu'à la cité en prit deux autres. Au temps de leur service au sein de l'Air Force, Sam savait qu'elle et Jack auraient pu faire le trajet en moitié moins de temps. Jack était blessé, aussi il avait une excuse. Sam, cependant, n'était absolument pas en bonne condition physique. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la cité, tout lui faisait mal... partout. Une fois à l'intérieur des murs, elle s'effondra avec reconnaissance. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer longtemps. Jack était étendu à ses côtés.

Elle sortit le kit médical de son sac et se mit à s'occuper de sa blessure.

« Je veux retourner en prison, » gémit-il.

« Chuut, Jack. Tout va s'arranger, » murmura Sam.

« O'Neill ! »

La voix fut instantanément reconnaissable. Skaara. Plus vieux, plus un enfant... mais toujours en admiration pour l'homme qui avait libéré son peuple.

« Cela fait bien des années. »

« Trop, » réussit à répondre Jack.

« Mes amis, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Asile, » répondit Sam.

oOo

Jack se réveilla dans le froid de la nuit du désert. Son bras était raide et douloureux, mais grâce aux médicaments que Sam lui avait donné, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Non, quelque chose d'autre l'avait réveillé. Peut-être que c'était la morsure vive de l'air de la nuit dans ses poumons, si différente des conditions contrôlées auxquelles il s'était habitué. Il regarda autour de lui, saisissant la vue de la silhouette près de la fenêtre.

Elle regardait de l'autre côté de la cité, sa main caressant d'un air absent son abdomen. Il n'y avait qu'une légère bosse, uniquement visible à cause de la façon dont ses robes du désert étaient drapées. Aux yeux de Jack, elle n'avait jamais été plus belle. Il sortit du lit en faisant attention, s'approchant d'elle silencieusement. Aussi silencieux fut-il, elle se retourna quand même avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Un sixième sens lui disant qu'il était tout près.

« Tu devrais te reposer, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Toi aussi, » lui dit-il.

« Je le ferai. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Non. »

Une larme coula sur son visage.

« J'ai vendu ses bagues et laissé les papiers du divorce sur le comptoir de la cuisine... assez moche, non ? »

Il ne parla pas, mais il se rendit compte que Sam ne le voulait pas.

« Quand je me suis mariée, j'ai pensé que c'était pour toujours. »

« Tout le monde pense ça. »

« Mais ensuite, j'ai couché avec un autre homme et... »

« Hé ! »

« Désolée. »

Elle resta silencieuse, ses yeux ne se fixant sur rien. Jack s'approcha plus près, posant sa main sur les siennes, là où elles étaient, sur son ventre.

« Tu ne peux pas regretter cela, » murmura-t-il, « je t'en prie, pas ceci. Je sais que cela ne s'est pas passé sous les meilleures circonstances... »

« Je me souviens que c'était plutôt bien. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire suffisant... mais contrôla rapidement son expression quand Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'était pas censé être d'accord avec son affirmation.

« Est-ce que Joe sait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit... cela aurait été remuer le couteau dans la plaie un peu trop profondément, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Ecoute, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas couverts de gloire ici. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû coucher ensemble, mais nous avons un bébé maintenant, et nous sommes ici, ensemble... c'est ce qui est important... »

« Mais et les autres enfants ? Ceux que personne n'aura ? »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jack réalisa que Sam voulait réessayer. Elle voulait volontiers sacrifier sa propre vie... la vie de leur enfant. »

« Sam... non ! » dit-il.

« Nous devons réessayer, Jack. Nous le devons à la race humaine, » argumenta-t-elle.

« Nous lui devons que dalle. »

« Tu as accepté auparavant. »

« C'était différent alors. »

Il saisit sa main, la pressant sur son ventre.

« Sens ça. C'est un enfant, une nouvelle vie et je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas... ! Dieu, tu n'es pas mieux que Joe. »

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors très bien. »

Jack garda sa colère sous contrôle. Il ne voulait pas commencer à lui crier dessus.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Sam ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peur ? »

« Changer la ligne de temps serait diablement plus facile que de faire face à ce que nous avons ici. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Tu as quitté ton mari, tu es enceinte d'un autre homme et tu ne t'aimes pas tellement en ce moment. Oui, ce serait bien de retourner en arrière et de changer tout ça, mais nous avons quelqu'un d'autre à qui penser maintenant. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être enceinte ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Sam le frappa. Même si elle n'était plus dans l'armée depuis des années, elle pouvait encore frapper fort et avec précision.

« OW ! » se plaignit-il. « Ca fait mal. »

« C'était l'intention, » répliqua-t-elle.

Jack n'était pas vraiment en mesure de se défendre, aussi il retraita jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant pour soigner sa mâchoire douloureuse. Elle se détourna de lui, semblant soudain si vulnérable. Il ne savait pas comment l'approcher, comment il pourrait la réconforter.

« Viens au lit, » offrit-il.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de dormir. Viens au lit. »

« Jack... »

Il tendit sa main, priant qu'elle la prenne. Il parut s'écouler une éternité avant qu'elle ne le laisse l'attirer sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il n'y aurait plus d'autres discussions cette nuit. Avec un soin exagéré, il changea de position, en trouvant une qui lui permit de la tenir étroitement.

Au matin... au matin, ils auraient à décider...

... d'une façon ou d'une autre.

oOo

Sam ne pouvait pas rester. Elle attendit que Jack soit endormi avant de sortir en silence du lit. Il avait tort. Il avait tellement, tellement tort.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il à moitié convaincue ? L'idée de jouer à la famille heureuse avec Jack avait un attrait certain... Comment pouvaient-ils espérer élever un enfant alors qu'ils étaient si loin de chez eux ? C'était impossible. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un ordinateur, deux heures et une porte des étoiles. Facile.

Suffisamment facile pour qu'elle n'ait pas à commencer immédiatement. Elle attendrait que Jack se sente mieux, puis retournerait à Tollana. Nareem l'aiderait... sans mentionner Janet. Elle voulait que le docteur l'examine de toute façon, faire un autre scanner. Excepté que... à quoi bon ?

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse ici. Pas dans une société où les hommes régnaient et les femmes servaient. Jack semblait plus qu'heureux de rester. Il s'amusait follement avec les enfants de Skaraa. Partout où il allait, il semblait avoir au moins trois enfants qui le suivaient. Riant, criant... jouant à des jeux incompréhensibles. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient du cerf-volant. Le bras de Jack était suffisamment guéri pour lui donner une mobilité partielle et il les avait aidés à fixer les tissus sur les bâtons en bois. Il y avait un vent chaud qui soufflait à travers le sable et le cerf-volant volait haut dans les courants.

Jack et elle n'avaient pas réellement abordé le sujet à nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas évitée, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus recherchée activement. Maintenant, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il viendrait avec elle.

« Salut, » commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Salut, » répondit-il.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il tendit les ficelles du cerf-volant à l'un des enfants. Ils s'éloignèrent avant que Sam prenne la parole.

« Je veux aller à Tollana, » annonça-t-elle.

« Et ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Tu veux toujours faire ça ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

Jack hocha la tête puis s'éloigna d'elle.

« Jack ? » l'appela-t-elle.

« Réponds-moi juste à ça... pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? Je veux dire, si tu voulais changer ça, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement laissé mourir ? Cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. »

« Je serais plutôt morte à la place. »

C'était la vérité. Jack reconnut l'importance de ses mots. Il revint vers elle, tendant la main pour caresser sa joue.

« Oh, Sam, » souffla-t-il, « C'est là que tout cela a commencé à dérailler. C'était quand tu as coupé les ponts avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jack, » avoua-t-elle, se lovant dans ses bras. « Je veux ce bébé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à chez nous. »

« Sauver le monde a toujours été important, mais tu dois accepter le fait que, cette fois, il n'y a peut-être rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Je peux réparer ça, je peux... »

« Non, Sam. Il y a d'autres moyens. »

« Je n'en vois pas. »

Il la repoussa légèrement, serrant ses épaules dans ses mains, la regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une intensité qu'elle avait rarement vue.

« Nous nous battons, » dit-il.

« Comment ? Avec quoi ? »

Elle criait maintenant. Lui criait dessus. De toutes les idées stupides... !

« Nous pouvons le faire, Sam, toi et moi. Pour les gens de la Terre, nous sommes toujours des héros. Si nous faisons courir le bruit, ils viendront à nous. Nous avons des amis ici... des gens qui nous aideront. »

« Tu es fou ! »

« Peut-être. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose que quand nous luttions contre les Goa'uld. Dieu, Jack, ces gens sont bien plus avancés et bien moins arrogants. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement entrer et faire exploser des trucs et compter cela comme une autre victoire. »

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que nous ferons. Ca prendra sans doute du temps, mais nous reprendrons notre planète. »

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir te croire. »

Sam s'écarta de lui, brisant le contact physique.

« Je vais sur Tollana... demain. Je suis désolée, Jack. »

Jack resta là et la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait mal pour cet enfant, elle le savait. Néanmoins...

« Quel droit avons-nous ? » lui cria-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, ne se retournant pas.

« Même si nous sauvons la Terre, qu'arrivera-t-il à tous ces autres mondes ? Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que leur sort sera meilleur ? Merde, pour ce que j'en sais, il n'y aura peut-être même plus de Tollana si nous allons au bout de ceci. »

« Ce n'était pas ton erreur, Jack, » dit-elle. « Tu étais contre les Aschen depuis le début. »

« Oui et peut-être que j'aurais dû faire foutrement plus pour empêcher l'alliance. Peut-être que j'aurais dû t'empêcher d'épouser Joe ? »

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Jack. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien je t'aimais. »

Il faisait exprès de rendre cela difficile pour elle. Sans qu'elle le sache, il s'était rapproché. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Le doux murmure caressa sa peau.

« Lutte avec moi, Sam. Comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début. »

Ses bras l'encerclèrent, ses mains venant se poser sur son ventre, ses lèvres mordillant sa gorge.

« Je t'en prie, » murmura-t-il.

Et Sam découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se refuser à lui.

Ils se battraient.

Ils gagneraient.

Et leur enfant aurait un endroit qui sera son foyer.

The end


End file.
